The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As the Internet of Things (“IoT”) continues to grow, more and more “things” may need to be managed. As “things” or devices embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and connectivity technology change location, users may need to spend time and expense to manually reconfigure each item to become usable in the new environment. Furthermore, wireless traffic from too many devices can cause delays in discovery times. Oftentimes, the more devices in a single location or space, the poorer the user experience for discovery may be.